Mario vs Pit
Mario vs Pit is Peep4Life's one hundred and first OMM. Description Super Mario vs Kid Icarus! Two of Nintendo's finest do battle, but will plumber or angel have enough in the bag of tricks to pull out the win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight GUSTY GARDENS GALAXY - SUPER MARIO GALAXY 1 Mario was cruising through the planet. He had just wiped out the last of the Piranha Plants and a vine had appeared to take him to the next stage. Mario climbed rapidly, and landed on the new planet, where he suddenly noticed an angel descend from above. "So you're Mario, huh?" Pit asked. Mario nodded, and then fiercely glared. Luma popped out of the cap and assured Mario things would be okay. Mario put out a hand, which glowed orange with fire. "It'sa go time." Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ''' Mario lunged with a flaming punch, but Pit swept him away with a shot from his bow. Mario skidded aside, and Pit pursued, slashing at the plumber viciously. Mario used his acrobatics to evade the attacks and then leapt over Pit's head, ready to attack. Pit quickly shot out a leg, kicking Mario in the face and sending him skidding across the floor. Pit closed in with an Upperdash Arm and launched Mario into the air, the capped plumber landed on his feet, and fired Star Bits at Pit which stunned the angel. Mario then delivered a Ground Pound, which launched Pit backwards and he capitalised with several fireballs which pressed Pit against the nearby stone. Pit raised his Guardian Orbitars and Mario tried to punch his way through them. The attacks failed, and Pit was able to call on the Upperdash Arm again, this time knocking Mario straight downwards, burying him in the floor. Pit then rotated his bow and lunged at Mario, slicing his legs while he was still trapped in the ground. Mario emerged with a Spin Attack, which knocked Pit away momentarily. Pit then fired an arrow straight for Mario, who whipped out his cape. Cape and Orbitars then played a fierce rally of tennis as the arrow travelled back and forth between the two characters. Eventually, Pit grew tired of Wii Sports and used his Dodge Card to help him evade the arrow and the subsequent attack that Mario launched. Pit slashed into Mario several times, cutting his chest and arms. Mario skidded away, and went for the home run: the Mario Finale! Pit's Dodge Card was still in play though! And the angel rushed past the Mario Finale with a brutal Upperdash Arm, which knocked Mario out cold and sent the plumber flying through the air. '''KO But the bad news for Mario was that the attack had launched him towards a black hole. Before he could react, the black hole was already consuming him. Luma desperately tried to free itself, trying to pull away from the impending danger, but Pit saw to that. He fired an arrow right into Luma, stunning the star and allowing it to be consumed as well. Pit then took off, back to Skyworld. "That was a little easy." Pit thought to himself, disappointed. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Home Console Characters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees